Trapped
by frostbite12
Summary: Link and Ganondorf final battle, but what would happen if a old reincarnation appered and gave Ganondorf a spell. And that spell took him to the future, where wolves no longer exist. And Links stuck in wolf form. Will he stay hidden or get caught? Will he find his companion Midna and escape the future?
1. Final Battle

Link felt a sting in his left leg. Midna was passed out, and Link was fighting the princess of the kingdom well the body of the royal being. He glanced at the female, and he managed to get out of the way when puppet Zelda shot another electrical beam of light. Link griped the master sword and slashed the beam. It reflected back at the puppet and shocked the poor body. After what seemed like hours Midna woke up.

"Link, Ganondorf is weakening from the hits! Now is your chance!" Midna yelled out. Link hit another beam of light and the puppet fell, the dark force fled from the empty shell of the princess. Midna floated by Links side after the wall that blocked Link from helping his friend.

Midna gasped when she felt the same dark force reform. That force that was Ganondorf came back as a beast. Link glared at the dark man.

"Midna, turn me into a wolf. I think a little beast vs. beast should do the trick to stop him!" Link shouted to the imp. Midna grabbed the shadow crystal and handed it to Link.

"Link, remember only touch it, ok" Link touched the crystal and felt his body change. Bones snapped to form wolf limbs, and the darkness surrounded his body. The twilight princess sat on the back of the wolf. "Come on Ganondorf, your defeat will be pain less if you just surrendered." Midna growled. Link showed his teeth to scare the other beast. But it failed as the larger beast walked forward. Link moved back as the beast moved forward.

"Link! Attack him!" Midna started to scream. Link flattens his ears. His body language expressed anger as well as fear.

"THE LITTLE HERO IS AFRAID OF ME, GOOD BOY!" Ganondorf laughed. Link growled, he jumped at his foe. Ganondorf hit Link with a large paw. When he hit the wall he spit out blood. Midna flew off when the hit happened. She quickly recovered and went to the hero.

"Link, are you ok?" Midna put her hand on Link's head.

Link whined as he got up, Ganondorf felt a burning sensation in his head.

_ 'Hello dark lord, or should I say, my reincarnation.'_ A male voice echoed in Ganondorf's mind.

_ 'Who are you?'_ Ganondorf took a step.

_ 'Why I'm Ganon, your past life! I have a great spell for you!' _Ganon laughed as Ganondorf smiled.

_ 'Tell me.' _The beast growled out.

'_Just pin him and say...'_


	2. Spell

_Recap_

_'Hello dark lord, or should I say, my reincarnation.'_ A male voice echoed in Ganondorf's mind.

_'Who are you?'_ Ganondorf took a step.

_'Why I'm Ganon, your past life! I have a great spell for you!' _Ganon laughed as Ganondorf smiled.

_'Tell me.' _The beast growled out.

'_Just pin him and say...'_

'_Just pin him and say: To the truth, only time can take away the light in the soul. Darkness can take away what time cannot erase' _Ganon faded, which made Ganondorf wake up.

"Link now's your chance to kill him!" Midna bossed the wolf. Link growled. Ganondorf stood up and charged at the young hero. Midna held her magic hand in fount of them to stop the impact. Ganondorf was too fast and slammed his paw down on Link, which cause him to growl in pain.

"WELL LITTLE HERO YOUR TIMES UP." Ganondorf said then "TO THE TRUTH ONLY TIME CAN TAKE AWAY THE LIGHT OF THE SOUL. DARKNESS CAN TAKE AWAY WHAT TIME CANNOT ERASE." Link felt light headed and so did Midna. A tear in the floor opened and both of them fell into an empty room. Link soon thought that he was dead. Midna started to go loopy.

"HERO, YOU ARE STILL NEEDED. BUT YOU CANNOT RETERN JUST YET." Link felt darkness over come him.

"Link…." Link felt tired, but the voice just called out. "Link…" The voice just drifted away.

AN:Sorry for the short chapter. This story will get updated a bit quicker than usual.


	3. In the Future

Link did not know what was going on. He just keeps going into and out of his body. He did not know what was going on but he did not like it. Pain filled his mind after he slowly woke up. When he finally woke up, he saw weird moving objects that only went over a path. The weird objects went by fast. And if Link would walk over the path he might get hit. The wagons would never go that fast and horses would only go fast if the owner was in a hurry. Hyrule was full of land. But what Link saw was building and paths that were gray. Link tried to move but his body was to hurt to move. His blue eyes observed the place he woke up in. A small human family was walking a dirt path that Link was use to. The small boy bounced as his parents lead them down the path. Link was lucky that the bush he was in hid him from this weird world.

"Mommy, can we go to the zoo later on?" The boy asked his mother.

"If your father agrees, Colin." The mother patted Colin's head. Link wined cause of the pain in his shoulder.

Colin heard a noise and went to check it out. He made sure his parents did not hear him leave. He moved the bushes and saw what made the noise. A larger dog. Colin always wanted a dog. Maybe his parents would say yes and he could be like the other kid in his class.

Link laid there looking at the boy. He did not know what was going to happen, but he did not want to panic. He was human stuck in a wolf body. He had some sanity. Link let a growl out to warn the child to leave. But the boy would not leave. The blue eyed beast stared at the brown eyed boy.

Colin bent down and petted the blue eyed animal.

"Good doggy, I'm not going to harm you." Colin smiled. Link laid his head down.

"COLIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Colin's parents called out.

"Mommy over here. I found a dog. I think its hurt!" The 8 year called out.

The parents soon ran over to their son, and a little girl hugged her mother's leg.

Link saw the older, taller male push his family behind him.  
"Kids get back. Beth I thought wolves were extinct. But I guess this monster lived." The male grabbed something out of his pocket and Link wined again.

'_What are these people doing, I'm not a monster. I may look like one but I'm not!'_

The male pointed a silver object at Links head.

"Goodbye monster" The male said before the world could hear.

_**BANG.**_


	4. In which paths are chosen

Link never felt that scared. Something almost hit his head. Colin pushed his dad before he pulled the trigger.

"Josh, what should we do? If you kill it now Colin and Rebecca will be mentally scared. And if we leave it, Colin will wander off go got check it. And he will be upset if it dies here. By the looks of it, the big guy will die in a few days. Hon what should we do?" Beth looked at the blue eyed beast in front of her.

"I don't know, but your right. We will just have to take it home till we know what to do. I have a muzzle in the back of my cop car." Josh bent down and grabbed the wolf.

Link felt his body leave the soft grass, and he looked around. The boy and girl walked next to the mother, while Link is with the male that tried to kill him.

* * *

The imp slowly opened her eye. Her body felt numb. What happened? Midna felt the ground and it was not the soft grass, nor the soft fur of her companion. The light bothered her. Midna needed to find out where she was.

"Where am I? And where's Link? My body hurts!" Midna started to freak out. She dissolved in the shadow to get away from the light. Two girls walked past the dark place Midna was hiding.

"Jess, we need to go to the mall someday with Phil and Ryan. Maybe look at pets, you cat Stephano is hurt. He may not live. I mean he did get hit by a car!" The brown haired girl spoke.

"Millie, I know your care for me. But if Stephano passes away, I don't want another cat. And you're right about the mall!" Jess cheered up. Midna watched the girls stop.

"Jess, do you feel like someone's watching us?" Millie stopped.

"Ya, WHO'S THERE!" Jess yelled out.

Midna stepped out of the shadows. The girls moved back.

"Who are you?" Millie asked.

"My names Midna. Have you seen a wolf, blue eyes? Will come to the name Link." Midna stood by the darkness.

"Well, 1 you're crazy. 2 wolves don't exist, and finally what are you?" Jess stood by her best friend.

"Well, I am crazy. Link always said 'quite being a psychopath' and WHAT! Link poor Link! Well I know Links a wolf" Midna rambled.

"Jess, this girl weird." Millie whispered in her friend's ear.

Millie grabbed her cell phone and looked on the Internet. She looked up wolves.

'The wolf has been extinct for over 215 years. They were all killed for their fur, and some people believe they were dangerous.'

"What's that?" Midna asked the red headed girl.

"A cell phone, don't you have one?" Jess told the imp.

"No from where I come from, there is no 'cell phones'."

"Well, what are you? Where do you come from?" Millie asked.

"Well, I'm an imp. Cursed by one of my people. Also I'm the princess of the twilight. I come from the mirror of twilight. But I was in a place called Hyrule, but now I don't know where I am now?" Midna sat down.

Jess opened another search, 'imp' she found a site that looked promising. 'Imps:1. A little devil or demon; an evil spirit. 2. A mischievous child.'

Jess looked at Midna, she didn't look that evil. The next thing she typed in was 'Hyrule' the only thing that came up was 'ancient civilization'. She then typed 'mirror of twilight' nothing.

"Are you good or evil?" Jess asked.

"Good. Well I did lie to my companion in the beginning." Midna walked to Jess. "Can you help me?" Midna asked with a serious look on her face.


	5. Nightmare

Midna looked at the two girls after she asked for help. Maybe she would do the same thing she did with the hero, or just get a answer. The imp watched the females talk about what to do.  
"Jess what should we do? We can't call the cops cause this-" she pointed to the floating imp. "Thing is not real." Millie glanced at her friend, then she processed to walk to the imp.  
"Jess, how about we help her. She sounds like she really cares for what ever she is looking for." Millie glanced at the red headed girl. Then put her hand out to the imp. "Ok, Midna well help. " Mille smiled, while Jess put her hand out too.

Link shifted in his sleep. His mind wandered about his friends, but it lead to a terrifying nightmare.  
***nightmare*****  
Blue eyes searched for any sign of light, or life. Paws scraped the ground as the sacred beast walked. After awhile his paws meet with a splash. Link looked below him as he saw a red liquid pool around his paws. The wolfs form began to change into a human.  
He began walking to explore, Links foot hit something soft . The blue eyed warrior looked down and saw Ilia's dead body. Horror filled his mind and heart. And fell back, a splash met his fall. Then Link saw every one he knew and met dead on the ground. Link covered his mouth. Then he saw something move in the background heading his way. Before he could flee the objected grabbed his leg and he got a clear look of its face. Ganondorf. Soon the blue eyed warrior felt his life slip away.

An- no updates till my computer is fixed


End file.
